Another Dimension
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: Some actors are in trouble on the set in Little Hope. After a tiny argument, whether or not going back to Little Hope. Sam and Dean is driving back there to take a closer look at what seems to be a case. At the same time Jared and Jensen is on their way to the location of the new Supernatural episode. What happens when two worlds collides?
Another Dimension.

Been driving for hours now I need to stretch my legs for a while, I pull baby over turning her engine off. It´s so hot I do need some fresh air and something to drink. Sam sleeps like a baby beside me I poke him.

"Hey sleeping beauty time waking up we need a break and some water"

Sam grunts followed by a yawn. I get out and stretch my whole body I unbutton my shirt placing it on the backseat. Nice feeling the breeze on my arms only wearing a tee. I`m looking at the surroundings spotting a huge tree with shade underneath it I start walking towards it. "Hey are you joining me or not?

Sam head is hurting either from the deep sleep or it´s a bad memory from Hollow Creek. At the hospital his head hit the concrete floor in the basement full force. Damn demon witch - Sam thought while stretching every inch of him. He swallows some painkillers and some water, feels like the Sahara desert is down his throat. Sam moans low. He takes a bottle of water for Dean and joins him under the tree. "So for how long have I been sleeping?

"For 2 maybe 3 hours I think" I take a huge zip of my water enjoying sitting here in the shade. "I have to say not only do you look like crap it also shows how much pain you´re in.

"G thanks a ton for your honesty Dean. Feels like someone are hitting my head with the hammer of Thor and I have a pretty bad nausea." Sam swallows half a bottle then he lay down on the grass arm folded under his neck." How far are we from the next city?

He looks sick very pale the look in his eyes isn´t Sammy. "You probably won´t like it but we´re pretty close to Lawrence Sam, not found of it either but that´s where we´re heading. Maybe we should let a doctor check you.

"Lawrence, home sweet home" Being sentimental about our hometown and the past isn´t the right time. "Not our fave place in the world but if you say Lawrence then that´s where we´re going." Lying there in the grass with his eyes closed imagines of Claire flashes before him.

"And you go see a doctor you hear? I´m watching him he might have been occupied with our last case, but I see right through you Sam. You been thinking about Claire since we left Little Hope and I should be pretty stupid thinking she isn´t on your mind right now.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Dean" Very slowly he sit up reaching out for his water and empty it." I´m not sick it´s just a headache don´t you think there´s a logic explanation for it?

I know why Sam is in a real bitchy mood but I´m not saying anything that could make him explode. You don´t have to bite my head of Sam, sorry for caring. "Ok better get going, can you drive for a while I need a nap

"I´ll wake you when we´re in Lawrence" Dean mumbles something about waking him up if he comes across any pie signs on the way. "Get some sleep bro" Sam shakes his head.

A few days later we´re still in Lawrence the situation now looks exactly like before we left Little Hope. Sam is taking a shower I better check the web could have missed something when I looked after a job some hours ago. While searching my eyes stumble upon something and what do we have here, I´m reading the last line when Sam joins me.

Sam moves a chair to sit beside Dean. "So did anything interesting for us show up while I took a shower?

"Yeah I guess you can say that" I look at him knowing he probably won´t believe me when I break the news to him. "Something strange is happening in a city we solved a case in quite recently….

"Hmmm…and what city are you referring to Dean? Sam lifts an eyebrow watching Dean´s facial expression. He goes through the last cases they had, what city is he talking about?

I sigh. "You won´t like it but it´s fact that something is going on in… in Little Hope Sammy" I lean back on my chair facing him*

"Seriously Dean! Sam stands up making the chair tip over hitting the floor. "What kind of sick joke is this why do you keep on reminding me of Claire? Sam hiss

"Look Sam it´s not a joke!" I bite. "Sit down and take a look for yourself. They are shooting a series there and obviously some of the actors are experiencing something." Sam sits down again. No matter what he feels we have to go back paying Little Hope another visit.

"A series what kind of series is it? Sam grunt and read the article Dean found. "Huh….It doesn´t say anything about what the problem is not even the name of the series. Who says anything unusual goes on at the set?

"We know what happened the last time we were there, a city like Little Hope I cannot ignore. So we´re going and we do the minute we get our stuff packed and paid for the room." I don´t have time for how he might run into Claire again this is what we do.

We don´t talk that much while driving to Little Hope it´s our job Claire or not. "Did you find out about the location of the set Dean?

"Yeah I actually did, it´s at the city limit not that far from the motel we were staying at. While working on this case we will get a room there" I scowl to Sam. I would be surprised if Claire and him won´t bump into each other again.

"Erhmmm… Same motel another case" Sam tap the Safari icon on his cell searching the set area, ok that´s a big set. "Honestly Dean Isn´t it a little ridiculous spending time on some actors who probably heard a sound from set. I mean it could be some kind of effect".

"Cut the crap Sammy, this is what we do what dad wanted us to do. So stop whining like a teen" Your problem is Claire not the case and I do feel we have a case. "Did you somehow forget we worked on a set before, was that a joke?

"Not having yet another fight with you and I do remember the case." Sam you have to focus on work and the case, he checked the article once again "Why isn´t there any name of the series if it has been shown for years like the article says?

"No clue Sammy, maybe keeping hysterical fans away and here I mean girls" I grin and speed up. Sam is laughing at me. "Hey the girls isn´t the reason I´m speeding up Sam – the case are.

"Har har, you want me to buy that big bro?" Sam laughs and I give up looking like the serious big bro having everything under control. "Nahh… you´re probably right they cover the case not to spread mass hysteria among the fans"

"That´s what I said, girls are a weakness but I do have other things on my mind" Sammy burst out laughing by my lame attempt to change the topic. " Not trying to start a fight with you but…." he cuts me off.

"We have to swing by at Claire Yeah I know Dean, It´s a new case a new job. She might have seen or heard something, so I know how we have to talk to her."

"Are you good Sammy? Going back to Little Hope so soon makes me think very carefully what this is about, could we be lurked back for some reason, is it a trap?

"Yeah, I´m good all good, I don´t know Dean but we have to be careful. Not sure how it will be seeing Claire again feels like yesterday we worked on the case here" Sam sighs

"Guess you will go see her when being back so fast". Sam looks at me and I know it´s time I shut up before getting into troubles. I notice a road sign saying something about a set. At the parking lot we leave baby to get a room. I get goosebumps by being back here. I scowl to Sam, he doesn´t exactly look fond of being here again either.

"Not exactly the first place I wanted to go back to for years. So what is your plan Dean? Might be a good idea going directly for the set instead of asking people here. The actors having problems must be there or maybe they left staying here instead. We don´t have any names on the actors, anyhow I think we should go there first"

"Yeah best option we have right now. Ok let´s go"!

Outside the motel Sam´s cell rings he is a little too distracted checking the number or think before taking it "Sam Winchester here"!

"Sam? Who is Sam Winchester, who am I talking to, isn´t it special agent S. Smith"? Claire says with disbelieve in her voice.

"Claire, it´s me I´m still the same. Guess I have something to tell." Sam sighs and tells her a little about their job and how Dean is his bro.

"For the love of God" I moan while placing both arms on the roof of Baby watching Sam. Ok he is a bit confused just like I am, besides we all make mistakes. Just be glad it´s Claire.

"Claire I don´t have time for talking right now, I have to go" Sam hangs up only to get eye contact with Dean. "You don´t start anything now" Sam opens the door and sits down on the passenger seat.

Meanwhile in another dimension.

After another weekend with a Supernatural con Jared and Jensen are on the way to the location off the next Supernatural episode. They are both tired from talking until late the night before. On the backseat Jensen mumbles Dean´s lines, but the nausea makes it impossible to concentrate. Jared is sleeping beside him.

Damnit! "Hey Clif, could you pull over? Jensen groans

Clif looks at him in the rearview mirror" Are you all right? You look a bit pale"

"Yeah I´m fine, I just need to get out. Nausea from the lack of sleep"

"You both have to sleep instead of staying up talking until late at night"

"Yes mom". Jared´s own voice wakes him up he looks a Jensen with a big grin. " Guess I was dreaming. Jared fixes his beanie. "Why did we stop?

"I need some fresh air" Jensen steps out of the car sitting down in the grass close to the car. Jared joins him.

"Are you ok? Mmmmm nice a pick nick area." Jared takes a deep breath enjoying the fresh air.

"The lack of sleep gives me a horrible nausea" Jensen sighs

Clif keeps an eye on everything, after a while the picnic area gets more crowded with cars and kids running around laughing, screaming and yelling. At a bench close to them Clif notice some young girls are watching them very closely. Jensen and Jared laughs at something.

"If you´re feeling better, let´s have a look at what we´re dealing with in the next episode" Jared turns looking at Clif. "Are there some Coca Cola´s left in the cooling bag?

"Yeah, sure do you both want one?" Clif smiles at Jared he takes two coke cans while hearing Jensen chuckle.

"No we want you to count them Clif. I was already looking at the script and I do feel better so…

"Ok so let´s go through some of The Winchester lines in the script." Jared says with Rowena accent. Jensen is laughing at him making fun of Rowena.

"Now you be nice to Ruthie no reason teasing her. I need my sunglasses I get blinded by the white pages." Jensen gets up taking his sunglasses on the backseat. Jared chuckles and begins to read some of Sam´s lines.

"Hey Jensen could you take the sandwiches in the cooling bag, I´m a little hungry" Jared says

"So how come Sammy always get the chicks? I mean it´s been way to long since Dean" Jensen whistles pointing the thumb at himself." Got laid, now in this episode it´s you again" Jensen grins while sitting down again handing Jared a sandwich

"Well well well are we jealous Dean? I sure do think big bro is. As if Dean never had any girls in the series" Jared giggles taking a bite of the sandwich. He spots two girls they are looking in their direction. One of them turns her head whispering something to the other. Clif walks closer standing right beside them looking directly at the girls. "Hmmm…Jensen, I think those girls are fans.

Discreetly Jensen turns his head they are sitting on a bench but they sure are watching them. He takes the last bite of his sandwich. "Yeah they are fans but they seem way to shy coming over saying hi to us. Maybe we should hit the road again"

"On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again" Jared sings from the Willie Nelson song Jensen joins him.

They both take their scripts and starts walking back to the car. Both girls yell at them to wait, Jared and Jensen stops walking and wait for both girls. They take time to sign some autographs and off cause there is time for pictures.

While driving - Carry on My Wayward Son – comes on the radio. Clif smiles as he turns the volume up, Jensen chuckles and they sing along.

"At this particular moment do you think anyone joins in singing along with us?" Jensen wink while using his thighs as a drum. Jared grins

"Hmmm…that´s a very difficult question to answer, a few maybe" Jared says with a very serious tone in his voice, but with a glimpse in his eyes. Jensen is bursting in laughter his contagious laugh makes Jared and Clif laugh.

"A few, you call millions a few? That is an understatement. You really are funny." Jensen chuckles

They all laugh and Clif turns the volume down when the song finished. Jensen dozes off while driving he wakes up when Jared tells him they are on location.

"I need a shower. Then maybe we should take a closer look at the surroundings." Jensen says while stretching his body.

"Ok, sounds good. I´ll go have a look to see who else is around, unless it´s only us dorks being at work before everyone else" Jared chuckles, Jensen makes an eye roll and he vanish into his trailer.

Hmmm there´s a bit quiet here or more than usual, normally there would have been some one here, not the whole gang but a few – Jared thought while checking some parts of the set.

Where on earth is Jared? I have been waiting for almost 15 minutes by now - Jensen thought. Then he spots him talking to one of the makeup artists. Jared is laughing at something and then he come towards him. "Should we go check things out maybe we could find a place to eat? Jared says with a grin

"Sure getting a bit hungry and honestly I could use some coffee" Jensen smiles

Clif and Jensen jumps into the car Jared on the backseat. Both Jensen and Jared are paying attention to the city and the places where the shooting will take place. Jared takes the map looking at it.

"Not far from the city gym we should be able to get both food and coffee, there´s a parking lot at the gym" Jared says

"Coffee would be very nice" Clif says and he spots the parking lot Jared just mentioned.

"You seem a little distant Jensen, do you think about what happens in the script? Jared asks. They both step out of the car "By the way I saw a coffee shop sign while driving here so I think we should go there.

"I just had a strange feeling about this city almost like something went on here quite recently, odd. Well must be what´s in the script, you know how I am when getting a new." Jensen´s cell rings - It´s Danneel. He takes it and Jared tells him to say hi.

Inside the coffee shop Jared looks around. A very nice place with tables and all he smiles while walking towards the counter. The girl behind it turns around and the look on her face and her reaction makes him confused.

Claire is writing some orders down when hearing the doorbell she turns around. She can hardly believe her own eyes! Her face lights up in one huge smile.

"Sam you came back! I cannot believe it! How long have you been here?

When hearing the name Sam, Jared gets so surprised he turns around to check if anyone followed him inside the shop without him noticing, there´s no one here. Why is she calling me Sam? If she watches SPN she should know I´m Jared. This is awkward – Jared thought.

"What is the matter Sam? You´re acting very strange almost like you never been here" Did he forget that fast? Claire thought. "Sam you are scaring me.

"Not sure what goes on but why are you calling me Sam? My name is Jared." She looks at him like he is lying to her, for some reason she also looks scared.

"No you´re Sam Winchester we met recently when you and Dean – who is your big brother obviously. You were here working on the case. Don´t you remember anything Sam? Claire is so close to tears but she has to control it somehow.

What is she saying a Sam and Dean Winchester worked on a case here? "Hold it right there just stop. I`m not Sam Winchester, still you´re saying I been here before." Jared looks wonderingly at her

"Yeah you been here before does it start to reappear Sam? You look at me like I´m a wacko which I don´t fully understand." Ok something bad could have happened causing memory loss – Claire thought. "Wait here I have something that might help you remembering being here before, the FBI card´s you and Dean gave to me" Claire says and goes to the room behind the counter.

When Jared isn´t back when Jensen is done talking to wifey he goes inside the coffee shop "Hey, what´s taking you so long? Jared turns and the look in his eyes cannot be explained.

"Jensen…I think we have a huge problem here or I don´t know, I think the girl working here has some issues with us" Jared says low

"What are you rambling about? Jensen lowers his voice and looks serious at Jared. "Ok what´s going on here you have to let me in on things?

"The girl here thinks I´m Sam Winchester" Jensen looks at him with a glimpse in his eye like he is about to explode in laughter but he keeps a straight face. "She is getting Sam and Dean´s FBI card, can you believe our fans sometimes" Jared almost whisper.

Jensen giggles and sees the girl comes out from the room behind the counter she smiles when she sees him. He spots her name tag….Claire! Ok a bit strange now there´s a Claire in this episode, still a common name – Jensen thought.

"Dean, when did you decide to join us, what is wrong with Sam he seems to have forgotten all about the case here? Here Sam; it´s both yours and Dean´s cards" Claire hands them the cards "See you are Sam and Dean Winchester – or Special agents S. Smith and D. Smith" Dean looks at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Ok Claire, listen and carefully ok" Jensen lean against the counter. "He is not Sam and I´m not Dean Winchester. He is Jared Padalecki and I´m Jensen Ackles we´re actors and here to shoot the next episode "Little Hope" of the series Supernatural. In this series we play Sam and Dean Winchester"

"You´re joking right, you´re trying to pull a prank on me" Claire says. Think they better stay here and talk. I have to find out what goes on with them – Claire thought. "It´s closing time but I think we need to talk so you better stay.

"Claire we can´t stay not exactly the right time or place to talk, I don´t know what happened here or to you but we´re not who you think. We have to get back to the set" Jared says and turns giving Jensen a time to leave look.

"Well Claire two coffees to go please" Jensen pay and they leave in a hurry. "What was that about? I mean she meant what she said" Jensen opens the door while glazing at Jared over the roof.

"I have no clue and those FBI cards! Someone must have made them for fun. Some fans are taking the show a bit too serious for me" Jared says and he notice how Jensen keeps looking at the cards while driving back to the set. It makes him nervous "What is it Jensen you keep looking at those cards? Jared asks

Jensen snort almost like Dean does when annoyed. "Well what if it´s true Jared, believe me I know how fucked up it sounds" Jared makes a gesture with his head he giggles. "Hey are you making fun of me you long legged bag of bones!" Jensen laughs "I´m serious we have to discuss this so my trailer in 30 minutes ok?

Jared laughs but he is right they have to talk. "Ok chief your trailer in 30 but I have to call Gen first, and I´m not making fun of you, I just don´t know what to believe" Jared sighs and they both head into their trailers. After Gen and Jared hung up he takes a few minutes thinking about what Claire told them. No Jared you go to Jensen now and then you talk – he thought and leaves the trailer.

Jensen is on the bed looking at the FBI cards Claire gave to them, two agents or more like pretend FBI agents with the names Smith, not only that they claim to be The Winchesters. It knocks on the door. "Yeah door´s open you may enter"

"Hey so how are you feeling?" Jared sits down at the chair by the window "When I´m being honest it scares me" Jensen rises from the bed taking a beer for them "I really don´t know how to feel.

"Same feeling here what if it´s true then what, I mean how is it even possible? The cellphone numbers could they exist? Jensen drinks some beer then he grabs a bag of pretzels in the closet and sits down again.

Jared looks spooked at Jensen "You know…um if it had been in an episode we would have checked it" Jared feels a cold down his spine when a thought hits him. "What if we look Winchester up here do we dare?

"I don´t know it all seem a bit too strange it could be a prank but who is behind it then? Those cell numbers might not even work?" Jensen eats a pretzel "Are you serious about looking the name The Winchester up? Can you hear how it sounds?

"Yeah I can. Why should anyone pull such a prank on us? It´s a very bad joke besides there´s no one here only the makeup artist or she is the only one I seen around here now." Jared rise from the chair walking back and forth "It might be fucked up Jensen but we have to find out if anything goes on around here." He sits down and opens Jensen´s laptop "Ok now I sure do feel like Sam. "Jared makes a grimace and chuckles a bit.

Jensen laughs "Yeah I´m sure you do." He moves a chair to sit beside him after trying every possible way of searching they give up "No Sam or Dean Winchester showing up, what did we expect, if they do exist their number won´t be available for the public only between them. " Jensen shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah, we should know when playing these guys" Jared shake his head "We have to try something else but what?" Jared is thinking very hard there must be a way finding out if Claire told them the truth. Suddenly while twisting and turning things in his head a terrifying thought hits him he stares at Jensen. "I thought of something Jensen – the case Claire told us they were working on here.

Jensen swallows. "We should be able to find out if there was a case here recently. I sure don´t like it I really don´t, It´s a prank from someone in the cast and I do think I know who could be behind it – Misha.

"Me either. Misha yeah sure he is crazy enough to pull one of his bad ass pranks on us. Honestly he couldn´t be this cruel to us" Jared shakes his head. He continues to search not sure what to expect, he might end up with nothing "Take a look at this, there was a case here. The names are officers from the local police the Feds was involved but no names. They don´t even mention what the case was about" He sigh.

"Yeah you´re right he would never go that far. Hmm…. I did feel strange before like something happened here, that wasn´t without any reason. Changing the topic for one second, I´m actually hungry we haven´t eaten that much today and all is closed around here. How many sandwiches did we make?" Jensen sigh deeply making it sound like he has been starving for days.

Jared rolls his eyes. "Actually hungry too and we have a few more left and some salad in the cooling bag, we never got the chance to eat them at the picnic area, we almost left when those girls or better say fans noticed us. Will go get them" Jared rise and walk to the door.

"ohh we´re rude aren't we, but they got some pictures" Jensen laughs " Sounds good I could really eat something" Jensen looks at the FBI cards - ok dudes do you breath the same air as we do, are you for real - nahh no you´re not. Jared is back and they are talking for some hours before they turn in.

Two days later when shooting begins someone is banging very hard on Jensen´s door he looks at the alarm it´s 6am, He hears Jared yells his name. "One sec" Hardly awake he grabs his robe and unlocks the door the expression in Jared´s eyes is more than enough to make him wide awake. "What is going Jared you look terrified"

"Get dressed! Something is very wrong here dude." Jensen moves aside letting him in, he starts to talk." We both know shooting starts in a few hours right? Only one problem Jensen, there´s no one here"

It´s very early in the morning and hardly time for any pranks "What are you trying to say? No one is here but they were all here yesterday. Seriously Jared are you sleep walking or what? Jensen doesn´t get a damn thing!

"No, I´m not sleep walking if I only were. We are alone on set there´s no lights on in any trailers it´s scary around here Jensen. I´m not checking more on my own, I´m scared to death it´s like a freaking ghost set" Jared looks horrified at Jensen.

Without asking more questions Jensen gets dressed in a hurry and they start their J2 investigation of the set. Jensen checks his cell but no signal "If we want to get some kind of contact with anyone we need to build a phone like ET did" Jensen sighs and shiver "This place is like taken out of a horror movie Jared where we are the target, gosh I´m so scared" They bang on every single trailer on the set and the huge hall they use for many of the indoor scenes is empty. "They are pulling a prank on us I´m sure of it, no humans can just disappear.

Jared hugs Jensen he is terrified himself really terrified "I have no clue on what to do we know no one is here. The only person we talked to is Claire. I don´t know maybe we should talk to her again" From the corner of his eyes Jared has Jensen´s fully attention" Stop looking at me like I fell out of bed hitting my head pretty bad, I just meant Claire happens to be the first person we talked to here. Any ideas" Jared shivers from both the chilly air but also this horrifying atmosphere around the set where did they go? "So you really do think they are lurking at us laughing their ass off right now? Jared stops and yells "Not funny guys! You can come out now wherever you are.

"Yeah and she has a screw lose – sorry I know I´m not being nice, but admit it she´s a bit weird. We can´t really go to the police saying a whole cast are missing around here all of a sudden besides from us." Jensen snort "God I hate this place. Yeah listen to Jared and come out no more pranks ok?

Jared is starting to shake and his heart is pounding faster. He is cold but not like when freezing, it´s an inside cold filling him. The only positive thing is daylight starts to penetrate the dark but it´s doesn´t change anything* "Think we should go back to our trailers Jensen, no use walking around here. It´s obvious they went somewhere but they will be back, I´m starting to get a bit mad to be honest. What kind of sick joke is this? Jared hiss

"They are too much! You know if possible I think we should try to sleep for a few hours none of us got a decent sleep. Then if they are not here after our nap we try to figure out what to do." Jared nods and they hug before heading into each their trailer.

Lying here in his trailer a few thought strikes Jared – He turns lying on his stomach both arms under the pillow, so let's just say it´s all true, he shivers. A bit strange how Claire tells about a Sam and Dean working on a case here, then Jensen and I happen to find a case. How should it be possible to sleep when everyone is freaking gone! Jared it´s a joke none of it are true could you just try to get that into your head. Like Jensen said he suspect Misha and seriously that dude is capable of anything. Jared smiles we will get you for this Misha. Hours later he wakes up after having a strange dream which he can´t even remember only that it was strange.

Jared checks the signal but nothing, great I can´t even call Gen. She is freaking out by now same with Danneel if they even heard. Jared feels the panic spread inside him. Jensen knocks on the door and he enter "Hey so did you get any sleep I slept for some hours, still no signal. So what are we going to do here?

"Yeah I slept more or less. I have no idea what to do we can´t go to the police what to tell them, the thing we can say is how crappy their signal is around here. My God Jared, Gen and Danneel is freaking out if they heard by now. I´m really starting to freak out more and more I feel useless and like we´re trapped but where? I mean we´re on set right but…. See I can´t even find the right words" Jensen´s voice cracks he sit down beside Jared giving him a hug. After talking for a while they leave the set to get something to eat, but they bring some pizza and salad back to set.

Jared is about to unlock his door when they hear a well-known engine sound. At the same time they look at each other and burst out "Baby?"

Jensen´s smile a little "They are back we can relax now Jared, but boy are they in troubles pulling such a prank on us.

Jared sighs knowing they are all back. Now it happens all is deep silence here not even a breeze so they clearly hear how the door opens and closes twice. They can´t be in Baby so that means the cast and crew must be hiding in the trailers here. They would never be so mean to us – Jared thought "The Winchesters" Jared whispers with a shaking voice while looking terrified at Jensen.

"Jared get a grip silly, they are back" Jared tells him to consider how on earth all the cast and crew can be stuffed in baby. "Feels like I´m having a panic attack" Jensen swallows

They both want to go hide in the trailer or somewhere else but they can´t move. They are just standing there looking at the direction the sound came from.

"Are we about to meet them" Jared says horrified

"I…I...I…I have no idea, but that engine is a 67 Chevy Impala and we both know it. Holy crap I´m terrified! Jensen gasps

I park baby and look at my bro "So who are we today Sam are we going for the Feds or something else? If we do chose the Feds we have close to nada on the case. Not sure why but my gut tells me to go as us be real for once, not all the lying about being someone else. What do you say? I look at Sam

"Agree with you lets be us for once" Sam steps out and Dean walks to the trunk and open it "What are you looking for, these people are actors so I don´t think they are the problem" Sam shakes his head

"Maybe not but with our job I´m not taking any chances you should know by now. They could be shape shifters, vamps or something else" I close the trunk then we walk towards the trailers. We don´t get far before we both spot two people standing outside one of the trailers. I stop moving when getting close enough to see their faces, I grab Sam´s arm "You got to be kidding me! What the actual fuck!

Sam feel Deans grip around his arm it actually hurts Sam stares at a true version of Dean and him standing so close to them. "What the hell! Sam bursts out he grabs his gun loading it.

Sam and Dean walk slowly towards these two. They both stick their hands in the air looking horrified at them.

Jared and Jensen are standing paralyzed looking at Sam and Dean – while they come closer and closer. "Don´t shoot please don´t shoot" Jared is shaking but at the same time he is trying to gain control over himself. They come closer still pointing their guns directly at Jensen and him, Jared takes a deep breath "How do we talk to The Winchesters, I´m having a very hard time believing this" Jared says low

"I have no idea, no idea" Jensen´s breathing is out of control he is standing here staring at Dean! The character he happens to play!

Jared looks at Sam and he stares back at him with disbelieve in his eyes, he sticks the gun back in the pocket. No matter how scared Jared is he still see the very annoyed facial expression Dean looks at Sam with and he starts complaining, just like Dean in the series would have done.

"Seriously Sammy what are you doing? We cannot trust these douchebags they can be everything and you know that" I grunt still point my gun at these two freaks while moving closer real slow, Sammy might be fast to lower the gun but I´m not trusting them, takes a bit more before I´m trusting anyone.

Sam grabs the hip flask in the bag he is carrying, a few steps away from Jared and Jensen he splashes – holy water in their faces.

"So holy water didn´t have any effect, ok for some reason I cannot hit them with an iron rod they seem a little to human, or I don´t know. And why do they look exactly like us" I frown. I take a silver knife in my bag and hand it to the person looking like me.

Ohh wow watch your tongue dude- Jensen frowns "Hey we´re no douchebags Dean" Jensen says spontaneously and promptly continues "We heard about you two from…from. I can´t even remember the name of the girl who told us about The Winchesters – you I suppose" Jensen says while he cuts his arm with the knife Dean hands him, Jensen hands it over to Jared.

After Jared cuts his arm he hands the knife back to Dean who still looks at them with doubt in his eyes "We heard about you…from Claire at the coffee shop, we´re actors and here to shoot the series we´re the lead characters in. But everyone is gone. We mean no harm." Jared says with a clam voice. Sam and Dean both narrow their eyes as they come closer.

"You visit the coffee shop talking to Claire, so what did she tell you? Sam is only a few steps away from the dude looking like him, only one difference he wears a beanie which he never did. He seems friendly enough well they both do. Sam looks at Dean who puts the gun away "Hmmm… so what´s with the looks how come you look exactly like us? Sam asks with an inquiring look in his eyes.

"Could we talk maybe? I was thinking in my trailer? Jared suggests. He hears Dean grunts while he shrugs his shoulders but they agree to talk. Jensen looks at Jared with a -How did you pull that one off- look. He winks at him as he close the door. "Our looks Sam, well I don´t know why we´re all a true copy of each other, I can´t give you any logic explanation on that" Jared says

"Ok, where to start" Jensen says while he slide his hand down his face. For some reason and like the most natural thing, he bows down taking some beers for all of them and he places some pizza slices in the microwave. When he turns around Dean is watching him like a hawk. Jensen sits down trying to stay calm.

"How did you know my name?" I´m paying most attention to the dude looking like me not sure if we can trust them. I take the beer he hands me "What´s with the way you look... huh, I mean we could be cloned or something" I say while taking a zip of the beer.

"As Jared just said I don´t know why we look the same" Talk about an awkward situation, Jared and I are in his trailer with Sam and Dean Winchester, this is insane- Jensen thought "We talked to Claire at the coffee shop she thought Jared was Sam. Ok think it´s time we introduce our self to you, I´m Jensen Ackles and this is my friend Jared Padalecki" He takes a huge zip of the beer then continue talking "We´re here to shoot the next episode of the series we´re in. We came a few days ago to check things out. Then now all the cast and crew is gone we have no idea what happened. I find it as strange as you how much we look like each other and I cannot give a logic explanation for it Dean" Jensen sighs

"What kind of series? Now I have to know, we found out about the set online but that´s all. No names of the series or the actors only they were having problems. As you know this is Dean my..." Jared cuts him off.

"Your big brother Dean and you are Sam also known as The Winchesters we know, and you won´t expect to hear why we know. I sure don´t feel safe telling you" Jensen is placing the pizza on the table "Knock yourself out" Jared makes a gesture with his hand "As I said we know who you are, the series we´re in is called Supernatural where it happens we play Sam and Dean Winchester"

"Supernatural interesting title!" I look very curious at Jared and Jensen "So let me hear what goes on in that series?" I take a slice of pizza while I´m all ears to what Jared shares about the series "Son of a bitch, son of a bitch! I cannot find the words for what I just heard.

Sam has to find the right words to say, like Dean he is speechless "Now we know a little then let me ask you what´s in the series I mean names and monsters" Jared and Jensen both looks scared like they fear the worst from Dean and him- Sam wrinkles his forehead

Before Jared continues talking he take a few deep breaths if Dean are like in the series we can expect anything from him "Starting from the beginning our parents is named or was named John and Mary Winchester, then we have a whole bunch of other people, demons and angels" Jared mention some of the names the more he tell the more spooked Sam and Dean looks.

"Guess I´m right when saying how there´s a Castiel in the series too! I drink some beer while watching Sammy "Think we heard enough it´s like a recap of our life. So you two are the only ones here?

"That´s right, all of a sudden they all vanished it scares the crap out of us." Jensen sighs and takes the last bite of his pizza slice "We sure do need your help and we already know what you´re doing – The family business" Jensen winks and tries to smile but not the right time.

"One thing I find very weird is how it all ended online. I mean not that much for us to go on, not exactly like the typical Winchester case. I´m pretty sure you haven´t told anyone. So now we have to figure out what happened. You´re both trapped here and I guess we can say in our dimension – another Dimension" Sam looks at both Jared and Jensen then at Dean.

"You´re fast Sam, Another dimension?" Jared looks like one big question mark and like he don´t get it "But are you serious?

"Thought you knew I´m fast Jared" Sam winks and they chuckle at bit but not for long "Yes I´m serious.

"I mean it could be a prank from our colleague Misha; we do pull some pretty bad pranks on each sometimes" Jared says

"True and they can be pretty bad. But I do think he went a little over the line this time – if it´s Misha and I don´t think it´s him. He would never do a thing like this and not for days" Jensen says

"Well I can promise you this we´re the real Winchester´s not hired to pull a prank on you, we´re not shapeshifters either. The cast and crew suddenly vanish without a trace. Claire thought you were me. That can only mean one thing; you two are stuck in our dimension. Sorry to say it but this is not a prank from any one here, we´re dealing with something or someone else." Sam says

"I hate to break the news and be a party killer but no more beers, so I think two of us should go get some" They are actually nice dudes Jensen had to admit. Not sure how it´s even possible but he feels relaxed around them, sure Jared feels the same. It´s like they know each other more or less well it´s a complicated situation they are real and we play them, we look alike. Well it´s a Supernatural thing – Jensen smiles inside.

"And some pie – love me some pie! I´m driving Jensen come let´s go" He laughs when I mention pie "Yeah well I have a huge weakness for pie – there now you know" I wink.

"Pie sure thing Dean, the round is on me. Besides we know you have this weakness" Jensen grins and grabs his jacket hanging beside the door "So Dean not an everyday situation- or I mean you live a hard life having an eye on each finger. How do you cope?

"Whiskey" I wink. "Ok let´s be serious here. Not every day I stumble across a true version of me or a pretty good and handsome look alike" I smile and Jensen shakes his head "No they are usually a shapeshifter not a human like you. It´s hard as you say and we do go on hunts, fighting evil. But our dad wanted us to do this" We reach baby and the look on Jensen´s face is priceless "Guess you met baby or I don´t know how you get around in the series" I get in still trying to comprehend what goes on.

"Ohh do I know baby? Think we met a few times. Funny how you call her Baby because that´s what I do as Dean in SPN" Jensen smile wide and get in.

"She is my baby a true beauty isn´t she?" I smile wide and turn her engine on "Listen to her purr" I wink

"A true beauty and the way she purrs, can only love baby" Jensen grins and Dean speeds up.

While driving all season´s runs through Jensen it makes him wonder, how much Sam and Dean been through. Could some of the things from the show have happened to the real Winchesters? Jensen swallows and he get goose bumps by the thought. They drive pass the coffee shop and Jensen notice how Dean looks at Claire working on something outside, she lifts her head when hearing baby, was that a smile on her face? "Sorry for asking, it sure isn´t my business at all, but I happen to see how Claire looked when hearing baby. You know in the series having girlfriends are a bit too dangerous, is it possible in your life? I´m sorry Dean, guess it´s obvious I mean this is real, what I´m doing is being filmed" Jensen smiles awkward while trying to find a grimace that fits.

"It´s ok Jensen. Not sure it´s what you really wanna know, not that I´m a mind reader but I can sense how curious you are to know more about me" I park close to the liquor store "I understand how you must have tons of questions now you´re actually in a series about Sam and I. How much of it are pure fiction and what´s real" I step out "Between us, Sam and Claire had something between them. I told him to ask her out, but he is not interested in hurting anyone. I do understand him but what´s wrong with having some fun once in a while" I make a grimace and Jensen chuckles a bit "Having a girlfriend is out of the question with our life as hunters, believe me I want a family a wife and kids. It´s so out of my reach it will never happen it´s too dangerous" I look at Jensen "So tell me a bit more about the series. What do you guys fight?

Jensen is speechless by how Dean opens up to him, being so honest. They just met and he is telling him about their life. The life Sam and him lives Jensen already know what happens in the series. Dean is very clever and smart and he´s right, he is curious to know how much alike our "Fiction Dean" is to the real one but no reason pushing things, he already told him a lot before when it comes to girls and family. That is how SPN Dean is. Jensen smiles awkward at Dean then he tells about SPN." As you can hear the writers thinks out of the box, that´s how the series has been running for so many years. Then without the fans we couldn´t have pulled it off, we wouldn´t be anything" Jensen says

"Must admit it feels like we told the people making SPN everything about our life, even the way you describe Sam and I are true. As you say support is very important you are nothing without"

"Honestly I was curious about that issue but you answered it. There really is more between heaven and earth" Jensen says

"Damn straight Jensen, welcome to the world of the real Winchester´s" We make a typical Dean grimace at the same time it makes us laugh. When paying for the beer we get a very surprised look from the cashier – logic we could be twins!

Meanwhile on the set

Not sure how to feel it´s overwhelming being alone with Sam Winchester in my trailer, Jensen must feel the same way – Jared thought. Sam takes a zip of his coffee while being totally occupied with the laptop. Jared takes his mug and sits down beside him.

"So what do think happened Sam or goes on? Jared sighs while moving a bit closer to him. He looks at the screen like he would have done as Sam "A time bender what the hell is a time bender Sammy? Ohhh whoops sorry Sam, not sure I should have called you that" Jared smiles

Sam giggles at Jared´s reaction on calling him Sammy "No problem Jared. Guess that´s what Jensen calls you in the series right? Jared nods so he continues "A time bender is like a trickster they can twist and turn things making them seem real. They can show up in human forms and you won´t even know it. Hmmm…let me ask you one thing Jared, in the series do you fight a trickster at any time?

"Yeah we actually do and he turns out to be Gabriel you know – the archangel! Many things happen in the show" Sam looks at Jared like he is kidding or he can´t put a finger on the look in his eyes. "What Sam? You kinda scare me with that look" Jared says

Sam don´t like how close the show is to their life, Dean and him very well know Gabriel. Sam is not telling Jared because there´s no reason to scare him more than he already is. "The whole situation Jared, we have to focus on a way to get the two of you back. If it´s a trickster there can be many not only one type, some more tricky than others" Sam sighs deeply "I don´t even know if it is a trickster it might as well be a demon or something we haven´t even seen yet.

Jared feel the panic spreads through him he is terrified "So you are basically saying we could be stuck here forever that there´s no way back? Ok, I need a drink, do you want one? Jared asks

Sam nods while scrolling the pages he comes across, Jared finds the Jack Daniels for them "You are a bit to silent Sam about my question before, could we in fact be stuck here?

Sam takes a zip of the whiskey "Right now I honestly don´t know but we will find a way to solve this, we always do. He is cut off by Jensen walking into the trailer followed by a 6 packs, Pie and Dean.

"Hey, Any news or lead while we been away? The expression on their faces is almost like they already gave up or close to. "What´s this you both look like you have given up, that´s not you Sammy" Sam gives me a frustrated look I sit beside him. I look serious at him knowing very well from the look in his eyes, which is bad or he didn´t find anything yet. "Did you find anything?

Sam sigh while reaching for his glass which he empty "Well I found this but I´m far from sure Dean, worst case scenario is Jared and Jensen being stuck here for good. It could be a trickster, a demon or something else. Does it seem familiar Dean – all the cases we been having lately- always one big mess.

I sure don´t like it and both Jared and Jensen looks at us "Not to make things worse but Sam is right, our recent cases has been crap but we did solve them- eventually. So my plan is to stay close to you two until we solve the problem"

"So let me get this straight- you have no clue on what we´re up against, worst case scenario could be that there´s no way for us to return to our dimension? Jensen takes a very deep breath before getting eye contact with Sam "Look! We both have wife and kids back home we have to find a way back somehow. So what do you have Sam?

The look in Jensen´s eyes says distress and fear "I promise you we´ll find a way to get you back, I found this this" Sam turns the laptop and Jensen takes a look at what he found. "This time bender can be a trickster or a demon – the problem is finding the right spell to summon either the trickster – which I prefer" Sam makes a grimace "Or the demon. Either way we have to be careful when dealing with time, it might be necessary to bend time making some kind of loop hole to get you back. The consequences can be catastrophic "Sam looks worried at Jared and Jensen

"No shit Sherlock! It´s not like we haven´t been dealing with time before Sammy, we can do this and believe me we will." Getting a bit annoyed with Sam when time has been an issue more than once. "I know it´s a totally different situation but it´s not like you to give up" I frown

"Look! I haven´t given up ok! I´m trying to get our friends here back" Huh did he just say friends about Jared and Jensen, yeah he did because that´s how he see them. "I´m trying the best I can to get you back home safely and in one piece" Sam says

Jensen keeps a huge smile from spreading at bay when Sam sits here yelling at Dean, then he calls Jared and him friends. I like you Sammy – Jensen thought. He drinks some beer "Sam, we both know you are doing everything you can. Jared and I don´t know anything about dealing with supernatural stuff" Jensen shrugs his shoulders and Jared clears his throat.

"Yeah I know Jared but that´s on TV right, you don´t have to demonstrate how we play these guys " Jensen notice how The Winchester´s looks at them before bursting in laughter same does Jared. "Hey glad my comments amuses all of you" Jensen burst out laughing too.

"Well what can I say other than you do fight against evil Jensen maybe not like us but what´s the difference, you guys might have learned more than you think" I drink some beer I´m actually starting to like these two more than I thought. It seems like they are very close not only on set but off screen as well "Hmmm... So can I ask you dudes something? I ask while looking at them

"Sure you can - go ahead and ask" Jared says. He is thinking about how strange it all is they are so much alike he feels safe and relaxed being so close to The Winchester´s. If it had been possible, we would become best friends. He smiles a little. Seems like Dean fumbles to find the right words or how to say what he want. "What do you want to know Dean?

"Erhmmm well, guess Sam noticed it like I did. But you two seem to be very close not only on set when filming. Are you two friends off set? Ok that was an awkward way of asking – or was it? I smile

"We are best friends both off and on set so you´re right. Ever since we started to film we just clicked. We´re like brothers and spend a lot of time together when we´re not filming. Not to mention our wife's are best friends too" Jared smiles. Now Dean were asking he is telling them about the SPN family how we stand together and all "I wish you two could experience the love within the family – the fans are truly amazing" Sam tilts his head and Jared do spot tears in his eyes- he is a sensitive guy Jared knows that better than anyone, or he knows it from the Sam character – but what´s the difference there isn´t any. It´s overwhelming for Jared being so close to the character he happen to play being so a like. He just met Sam so what does he really know about him. He can´t sit here pretending there´s nothing passionate about this Sam, and we do have a lot in common and we will never get the chance to know each other. Jared keeps the tears at bay.

I´m a rollercoaster of feelings when hearing what Jared shares with Sam and I, amazing friendship they have and the connection to the fans is just - well awesome! So far from us and yet so close, we do have many things in common. Jensen watches us very closely while Jared is talking- I wonder what goes on inside his head, Jared takes a deep breath he smiles wide and drink some beer. "So amazing I did feel many emotions while hearing what you shared with us. Who would have thought our life could be that popular among millions of fans. We are so very close and still in different dimensions" I drink some beer then I catch Jensen´s eyes "So Jensen you have something on your mind so what is it?

He is not stupid Dean Winchester, Jensen do have something on his mind "Erhmmm well" He scratch the back of his neck "Well you said we might have learned more than we think during filming, are you saying some of it are like real? I mean the spells and the monsters – but you don´t know what we´re using in the show. How should you know? Jensen makes a grimace of his own wording. He is sitting here with The Winchesters who knows all about the real supernatural crap! He is just the actor who happens to play Dean! "I guess you know what I´m trying to say Dean despite my crappy wording. So what we have filmed could actually work here in your world? Geez I could have done this so much better – Jensen thought "Or I mean what we film is real here, forget it I can´t even explain myself.

I very well know what Jensen means so I will calm him down "Yes Jensen and Jared, you might be in a series on TV with a huge fandom supporting you but and I do mean BUT, the world of monsters, demons, shape shifters all the douchebags are very real. Same goes for the spells – some might actually be real others made up. Then with a series like yours I wouldn´t be so sure the writers does think about everything from what you told us" I say and Jared butts in.

"So you´re basically saying we could come in handy? What we are dealing with in the show is not pure fantasy. Am I getting you right Dean? Jared drinks some beer "We might not be hunters like you still there´s a possibility to help out?

"Yes that´s what I´m saying" Sammy interrupts and I´m actually glad he does, I need some help to explain it to Jared and Jensen. Their TV show happens to be our life, it´s not all made up some could be but not the parts we heard.

"That´s what Dean is trying to say Jared, you two might be the stars in a TV show. But it´s in fact our life you´re making a TV show about in your dimension. You´re dealing with creatures or other things from our life or parts of it, we don´t know what´s in the show. What you believe is a show with some amazing writers is real here. Look. The stuff you learn in the ways you´re fighting against evil can very well be used now. Like it or not that´s exactly what we´re doing" Sam grabs some coffee he is not in the mood for a beer "So now we´re getting some rest and then we will be back here tomorrow first thing.

"That´s my boy" Hell I love when Sammy takes charge he sure can do it when he gets stubborn enough. I wink at Jared and Jensen "You heard my little bro so get some rest and we will be back here tomorrow" The look on their faces is priceless they look at each other and then back at us. Sammy is at the door and I´m right behind him, while I´m holding the door I turn my head "No worries J2 we will make sure you get home safely.

"How the hell do you know we´re called J2?" Jensen burst out while he looks at Jared "Seriously how can he know we haven´t even talked about us being called J2?"Jensen looks at Jared.

"Well don´t look at me, ask Dean" Jared shrugs his shoulders

Jensen turns to Dean who grins at him "How did you know Dean?

"Lucky guess Jensen, Jared and Jensen that´s 2 J´s right, or the other way around J2" I wink and hear Sammy grins outside the trailer "Shut up Sammy" They both get a serious look from me "The Winchester´s will get you back home safely I promise you that. Now get some sleep ok" I smile

Jared and Jensen grins at Dean´s way of making tem J2, not any difference between him or the SPN Dean. We follow them outside. Jensen wanted to say they could stay in his trailer but before they know it Sam and Dean are heading back to baby. "I guess they want to be at a motel working without us around- hmmm who can blame them. What do you think Jared? Jensen says

Jared lock the door with a deep sigh "Well it´s a lot to take in all the stuff they both told us, the show how it´s written now we´re here with the real Sam and Dean. I´m scared Jensen very scared what if they can´t find the right way getting us back, what if we mess up time and end somewhere else? I cannot deal with the thought never to see Gen, Thomas or Sheppard again. I´m so scared" A tear finds its way down Jared´s cheek and more follows.

"Hey hey, don´t cry Jared" Jensen sits down beside Jared placing his arm around him "We will find a way back to our dimension we will see our wife´s and kids again. I admit it I´m scared too but I´m positive Sam and Dean- Geez it´s sounds so unreal saying their names" Jensen takes a deep breath "Listen to me ok, they will find a way and we´re actually going to help out. One thing troubles me how long it will take before we´re back. Now we need some sleep like Dean said" Jensen rise and take the extra blanket he knows Jared keeps in his closet "Staying here tonight not leaving you, so let's get some sleep right?

"Yeah sure, guess it will turn out fine just like it does in the series" Jared smiles a bit "Thanks for staying here I sure don´t want to be alone"

The motel the next morning

I wake up by voices it takes a while before I remember where I am. I sit up rubbing my eyes. Sammy is sitting with his back turned to me talking low with someone- hmmm I wonder who that can be. Well better get up have a long day ahead of us. Sammy is done talking when I´m all done in the bathroom.

"So I heard you were talking to someone before, who was it? I know that look in his eyes- a girl and who can that girl be- Claire "So are you planning on seeing her after Jared and Jensen is safely back in their dimension? I get my shoes on and I take my jacket "Let´s go have some breakfast before leaving for the set.

Sam locks the door. Dean keeps looking at him with that "So are you telling me or not" look. "Look Dean, Claire called asking how we were doing, she cried because of Jared and Jensen, she is pretty upset. I told her we´re on the case. She did fell for me she told me" Sam sigh while lowering his eyes. "Can we just focus on Jared and Jensen?

Obvious Sam is upset and I should keep my mouth shut but I can´t, I hate seeing my bro so sad. I stop walking and grab his arm "Sam I know you fell for Claire and want to talk to her, when we´re done with this case I think you should do what feels best for you. But for now and as you said let´s focus on Jared and Jensen" We both get in baby "I must admit I care about those two and more than I thought possible. You know of all the people we come across or whatever, Jared and Jensen are so special- their friendship is unique. I will never forgive myself if anything happen to them. We have to get them back safely Sammy"

"Thanks Dean, Yeah I know what you mean. There´s something very special and pure with them I never seen anything like it. What troubles me right now, being absolutely sure about what spell to use, I´m still convinced about the trickster of some sort. I mean why would a demon place them here what´s the point?

"No idea and why should a trickster? It seems strange both douchebags know they will deal with us at some point. There´s something else Sammy this time I´m not asking Cas for help, the last time he had his own problems, not calling him for help every time we´re in some kind of troubles.

"Seems fair enough, before we even knew him we solved things on our own and we can do it now" We´re back on set knocking on Jared´s door, Jensen opens "Hey so did you two get some rest after we left?

"Hey. Yeah we did after talking for a while, I hope you slept too and didn´t talk about us all night long. Jared just left for a short notice we ran out of coffee it won´t be long before he is back" Jensen says. Sam´s cell rings and he leaves the trailer. Dean and Jensen sit down looking at the laptop.

Sam sighs before going back inside, He told Claire to stop calling and how he can´t go out with her. He enters the trailer sitting down at the table Jensen and Dean are looking at the laptop "So are you finding anything useful?

Not hard to guess who called him – Claire, it´s so obvious his whole attitude reveals it all "As we talked about" I say and Jared walks in.

"Hey, I´m glad you´re back here" Jared smiles and puts coffee on. "So did I miss anything?

"Not at all, what we´re going for is the trickster it seems like the most logic explanation to why you ended here" Sam says he clears his throat trying very hard to avoid Dean`s eyes on him. They start to tell Jared and Jensen how this will be done and about their plan B. All of a sudden Sam feels sad like Dean he actually cares about Jared and Jensen, but they have to go back to their dimension. "If you have any questions, now will be a very good time before casting the spell.

"One more thing – the plan B is in case the trickster won´t cooperate. Then we will make a loop hole bending time like we talked about last night" Jensen looks very spooked at me he swallows "Jensen I promise you before the day is over you will be back on the set of Supernatural" I say while patting his shoulder

Jared feels very strange about going back- so many emotions. One way he wants to be friends with the real Winchesters- then on the other hand he wants this door or what to call it to be sealed real good "Ok sorry for asking but after being stuck here for almost a week now. I know I can talk for Jensen too, we both started to care for you. What I´m trying to say is will there be a way to travel back here?

Sam and I are exchanging looks not sure how to reply to Jared "Well now that you ask us directly we better answer. Yes there will be a way back here- but Jared know this, it´s dangerous using it to much, playing with time and space is not for fun. We can stay in touch now and then not sure how wise it is but we´re doing it anyway" I wink

Sam is writing a note on how to stay in contact and hand it to Jensen- almost like he is Jared´s big brother. I feel the tears it won´t be easy to say goodbye.

We say our goodbyes with hugs and I do think a few tears falls, Sam looks at Jared and Jensen "Remember what Dean told you; too dangerous playing with time. We do care for you but we won´t risk anything"

Sam gives a sign to Dean and he starts saying the spell but no trickster, after trying a few times without anything they are getting ready to bend time "Great just what we need; the most dangerous way of doing this Dean" Sam frowns

I grunt this is just awesome "Really! You damn douchebag of a trickster being a no show!Well Sammy we have no other choice" I turn to Jared and Jensen breaking the news "No trickster as you see, so only way to do this is bend time, so get ready"

They stay close to each other and now Sam and I are getting ready casting a time bending spell. But then a voice we both know sounds behind us, we turn.

"Come on girls! Can´t you wait for me making my entrance – was a bit caught up you know" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows.

Sam makes a gesture with his hands "You can spare us the details, Gabe" He says while making a grimace at

Jared and Jensen

"Gabriel. Awesome we should have known! He is the trickster causing this" I frown while looking at Sam then back at Gabriel "So why did you do this?

"Why I did it. Hmmmm….I was kinda bored and wanted some excitement. Then I thought it would be a whole lot of fun, having you guys to meet" Gabriel smile tilting his head.

"Fun, you call this fun! Jared and Jensen doesn´t exactly belong here, so now you´re helping us getting them back home" Sam hiss

"Like now? Teasingly Gabriel puts his pointer finger on his lips tilting his head "Right this minute Sam are you sure when you`re having so much fun getting to know each other? I do think they should stick around, at least for a little while" I make my usual grimace.

"Really Gabriel, I do think we all had enough. They can´t stay here, so Sam and I would appreciate you cooperate with us" I look rather pissed at him

"Hmmm…I will get them back, besides bending time isn´t really a job for girls" Once again Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows

"Shut up Gabe and do as we tell you" I frown

"Fine but before I do I´ll let you say goodbye, goodbyes makes me a little too sentimental. I´m right outside" Gabriel makes a sad face.

"Hey, no tricks" I hiss.

"Tricks from me; a trickster? Nahh…I can behave Dean no more tricks or for now" Gabriel winks and when he is about to close the door he can hear Sam telling about him. He smiles.

"So now you met Gabriel also known as The Trickster" Sam sighs "Ok, we better say goodbye again, then you´re on your way home"

"I cannot believe that was actually Gabriel, another character from the show" Jared looks at Jensen who is as surprised as him. Sam and Dean give them a huge hug they all wipe some tears away.

"So this time it will work very soon we will be back on the set" Jared takes a deep breath.

"We can assure you it will work Jensen. Now I will go get Gabriel back inside" I turn around to get him but Sam is already at the door.

"Ok guess that settles it then it´s my turn making up for what I did. I´m making a loop hole in time, will let you know when you can enter it" They both nod and Gabriel start casting the spell.

In the middle of the spell Jared and Jensen notice the trailer wall is becoming more and more like a circle or something. It goes round and round there´s a lot of noise. They hear Gabriel yell at them and point to the circle- Jared drags Jensen´s arm towards the spinning circle he follows him. They have never been as scared in their entire life as when walking into the spinning thing, a few seconds after when they turn to see Sam and Dean for the last time they are gone.

For a while it´s like time is changing or what to call it, everything disappears around them. Then all of a sudden they are back in Jared´s trailer again lying on the floor "Jensen, are you ok? Jared shakes his shoulder "Are you ok?

"Yeah, I´m good, what happened are we back or what? Ohhh I see we´re back in your trailer" Jensen raise his head no Sam or Dean "I think we´re back in our dimension" They both get up very slowly "Do you think Winchester´s knows we´re back safely?

"Yeah they do in their own supernatural way. Seriously what we just been through feels like a dream we woken from. I will never forget we actually met the real Winchester´s" Jared smiles

"So unreal and totally awesome" Jensen smiles "Can you believe it we been spending time with those dudes. This stays with us Jared no one can know anything"

"Not telling a soul. I have to find out how long we have been gone" Jared takes his cell "Ok this is freaking insane, we haven´t been gone at all!

"What are you saying, that time has been standing still or something? Jensen asks

"That´s exactly what I´m saying, our time isn´t the same as the Winchester´s obviously" Jared looks at Jensen

"No mass hysteria then, makes me happy to know" Jensen smiles and Jared nods

"Hey you guys are you coming or not, I thought you wanted to check the place out" Clif yells outside the trailer

Ok that´s definitely Clif´s voice, they open the door stepping outside looking at a clear blue sky and the sun beams hits their faces. Yes they are definitely back on the set of Supernatural.


End file.
